extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daleks vs Lentaa: Extinction
This page is no longer purely hypothetical. It is part of Altbeidon. This really happened. It tells about what would happen if the daleks and the Lentaa encountered each other and waged war. I am using the Lentaa fleet as it was in 4,000,062AM (see Multiverses) and the Dalek forces in Stolen Earth, which is... a lot. References *http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Lentaa *http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Dalek *http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Davros Guidelines *For the sake of fairness (and the universe), I am excluding the reality bomb. *Use the pages in References to get a better idea of the forces used. *I don't have exact numerical details, but their are millions of both armies. *Lentaa ships don't have Flame Bubbles. *No one else is to edit this page (cause I say so). Quotes *﻿"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" - a Dalek *"These are possibly the most warlike race we've ever encountered - worse than the Kerarans." - Lar 'Ar Krar *"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" another Dalek *"You shall all be destroyed for opposing the Dalek empire." - Davros. Story ﻿Chapter 1 The Lentaa Fleet were sailing through the void of space, with only stars to guide them. There were no habitable planets nearby, which was why their leader, Lar 'Ar Krar, was surprised to get an incoming message, clearly from a sapient race. "They must be spacefaring," a guard suggested. Then, the monitor in the control room flickered into life. A robotic alien filled the screen. Its sides were a red colour, and adorned with black half-domes. The head was smooth, except for two unusual protrusions, and a single eyestalk. Beneath the head were two appendages. One looked like a toilet plunger, the other some kind of weapon. The creature's head swivelled as it took them in. "YOU ARE NOT DALEK," it said. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The dalek fired a laser at the webcam, and the monitor went black. "They are attacking with hostile intent," Lar said. "Ready the ships. We are at war." Already, the dalek fleet was in view. The ships were shaped like saucers, and a bronze colour. A volley of hooked missiles flew towards the ships, tearing through the walls and causing them to spiral down to a rocky, unhospitable planet below them. There were several explosions as they hit the ground hard. "Retaliate!" Lar cried. The dalek appeared on the monitor again. "SURRENDER NOW OR BE EXTERMINATED!" "We're not surrendering to you," Lar snapped back. "THEN YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Chapter 2 Dalek saucers fell under Lentaa fire, but it worked the other way around as well. Continuing the fight on the ground was no option - the planets nearby were not habitable. "We have to breach the Dalek ships! It's the only way we can win!" There were a couple more explosions, and a guard said, "The daleks obviously had the same idea." "Send ships to their aid!" The monitor flickered on again. "YOU ARE FOOLS. WE GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE. SURRENDER OR BE EXTERMINATED!" "Never." "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" ---- Meanwhile, on the breached spaceships, the Lentaa attacked the daleks with their small armoury. The razor-sharp aluminium wing edges were able only to deal glancing blows to the metal, the stun bombs were incapable of effectively damaging them, and the cases were not living, so the electro-claws were useless as well. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" came the cacaphony of cries as daleks continued to board the ships. The Lentaa forcefields lasted only briefly against the death rays, and their skeletons were illuminated as they died. "EXTERMINATE!" Back on the control ship, Lar said, "Shoot down the ships boarded by daleks. There's no other choice." There were more loud explosions as the Lentaa ships boarded by daleks spiralled to the planet beneath them, taking the daleks with them. Chapter 3 The Lentaa counterattacked, launching themselves towards the dalek ships all guns blazing. More fell in their wake, but Lentaa ships were also taken down. The monitor in Lar's control room flickered on once more. "HOW DARE YOU ADVANCE ON THE DALEK FLEET! FOR THIS YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!" "I thought that was happening anyway." "YOUR HUMOUR IS POINTLESS. YOU WILL ALL DIE. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Ignoring the dalek on the screen, Lar continued the advance. The dalek ships were breached, and they poured in, to be met by ranks of daleks, crying "EXTERMINATE!" Amidst the chaos, Lar sneaked over the daleks and onwards. None of his weapons would affect them, and they would shatter his shields soon enough. He searched for the control room, but did not make it before encountering another dalek. It was the red dalek he had seen on the monitor. "I AM THE SUPREME DALEK! HOW DARE YOU BOARD OUR SHIP! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" "Come get me." Lar dodged round the dalek, but had not realised it midsection could swivel as well. He flew onwards, aware of the shots hitting his forcefield. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Before long, the forcefield cracked altogether. At this moment, Lar took a corner, knowing now the next shot that hit him would be his death. The control room, he assumed, was ahead. Chapter 4 Behind Lar, the other Lentaa were all dead. More of their ships were destroyed or boarded, though his top commanders followed orders and shot down the boarded ships. ---- Lar entered the control room. As he did so, another dalek swivelled round. But it wasn't a dalek. Its bottom half was cased, though the metal was black and the domes silver. Its top half, except the back, was exposed. The creature was eyeless, with the ugliest features Lar had ever seen. "So. You have made it here. I am Davros, creator of the daleks." "So you made this madness! Your creations are destroying my people!" "Yes. All who oppose the dalek empire must be exterminated. And so must you." He raised his hand, and a bolt of lightning jumped forward from his finger, striking Lar full in the chest and knocking him flying backwards. Luckily, his aluminium chest armour protected him from major damage. Shakily, Lar stood to his feet. "You're wrong. You need to die! Your godless creations are killing innocent people out there!" Davros didn't speak. The supreme dalek entered the room. "EXTERMINATE!" Lar's body made a thump as it hit the floor. Chapter 5 Despite Lar's death, the battle continued. The armies traded shots, and for each ship the Lentaa lost, so did the daleks. "Continue boarding the ships. They shoot them down, weakening their own numbers greater than ours," Davros said. "I OBEY," said the supreme dalek before leaving. The dalek ships continued the attack, the supreme dalek at the head. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAATE!" The battle raged for days, neither side gaining an advantage. It stayed a stalemate, but Lentaa forces were weakening quicker than the daleks. "It is over," one of Lar's guards said. "Guide the ship to the dalek saucer Lar boarded. It appeared to be the command ship." "What are we going to do?" "Dive bomb it." "That's suicide!" "Do we have another choice?" Lar's ship alone headed for the main ship, from above. It was piloted skillfully out of missile paths, until it reached a good position. "Engines to max. Nosedive. The ship has to be destroyed." There was a massive explosion as the two ships collided, lighting up the sky. Both ships were completely destroyed, taking all the Lentaa and daleks on the ship with them. Davros, too, was killed. But even now, the battle raged on. Chapter 6 Even though both armies had lost their leaders, the battle continued. The daleks were gaining the upper hand even more now, as the Supreme Dalek still led them in an organised assault. Without Lar, the Lentaa attack was falling apart. Captains had given up shooting boarded ships - they were losing more men that way than they were to the daleks. It was every Lentaa ship for itself, but none left the battle. It only lasted a few more hours. The last Lentaa was exterminated, and the dalek fleet remained fairly intact. Their cries of "DALEKS ARE SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! DALEKS ARE SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!" could be heard for many long hours afterwards. Category:Altbeidon Multiverse Category:Multiverses-Doctor Who Crossovers